


a sirens wail (avengers x sister reader)

by empressofevil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofevil/pseuds/empressofevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next chapter will be from your perspective, I promise.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. prologue

A siren's wail (Avengers x sister! Reader)

Prologue: your name is Y/n maximoff, the older sister of the twins, also known as siren. You have to superpower of vocal manipulation, with the ability to hypnotise people with singing, as well as perform small acts of healing or ,in extreme cases, kill people. You were taken by hydra and experimented on at the same time as Wanda and pietro, but was moved to another base, so you would not be distracted. You escaped the facility, and tried to find your siblings, but when you returned to the base they where meant to be at, you found only destruction, death and a hell of a lot of robots.  
After that, you vowed to find your siblings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pietro's POV

Blurred Voices echoed in my head. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that I was in some sort of table, surrounded by scientists and medics. I groaned, causing the scientists to move quickly to my side, murmuring excitedly. They began to test my blood pressure, my pulse and all manor of other things.  
"....Wanda..." I moaned, shifting my head from side to side slowly.  
There were whispers of "stay still" before one voice rang out over the rest. The voice was female, with an English accent.  
" Greetings, Mr maximoff, I am Friday, an A.I invented to replace J.A.R.V.I.S in light of......" The voice paused, with a twinge of jealously "... Resent events. Shall I inform the other avengers of your consciousness?"  
I nodded my head, in a non verbal answer.  
I looked down at my chest. The pure white shirt is stained with blood. I tried to remember the battle with ultron.  
~~~~~flashback bought to you by jealous A.I's~~~~~~~~~~~

I am back in the floating city, in the midst of robots. To the left, Steve and Natasha are helping people onto boats. To my right, Clint is helping one boy who was left behind. Suddenly, an ultron in a jet flys towards him.  
I can't let him die. I couldn't live with myself.  
I grab the thing closest to me, A car? Ok then, and run to shield them. My grand plan works, but then the bullets ricochet of the car... And hit me. I fall to the ground, breathing heavily and groaning at the the pain. Clint helps the boy up and ushers him towards the ship. In the background, I hear Wanda wail. I want, more than anything, to get up and help her, Tell her I'm ok, but I can't.  
Then I see her.  
Siren.  
~~~~~flashback over. OR IS IT?????~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Pietro!" Steve yells. I groan and turn my head to face him. " We though you were dead?"  
" yo-you said to w-walk it off" I stuttered, the words scratching at my throat like knives.  
Steve chuckled, and took a seat next the table I was lying on.  
" w-where are the o-others?" I asked.  
" Tony and Bruce were working down in the lab, but dropped everything when Friday told them you were awake, they'll be up here in a minute. Clint and Natasha were training, and are coming up hear immediately. Then there's..."  
" W-Wanda" I cut in.  
Steve chuckled again. " I can't say she's been the same since you got shot. She refused to come out of her room for a week after the battle, and she refuses to give most of us the time of day, but apart from that she's fine". I breathed a sigh of relief, interrupted by a group of people rushing into the ward. Bruce and tony ran in, still wearing their lab coats and glasses, closely followed by Clint and Natasha, still brandishing there weapons. Clint avoided Pietro's gaze, instead looking down at his suddenly very interesting shoes.  
" and he lives!!!!" Tony yelled,punching the air.  
" how are you feeling? Bruce asked, looking over the x-Rays pinned up on the wall, then down at the speedster.  
" f-fine" I stuttered, though really, I were far from it.  
" I-I never got a chance to thank you, for saving my life" Clint said, his eyes still firmly fixed on the floor.  
" Y-you're welcome"  
He smiled, and looked up. He smiled and added "it's good to have you back"  
The other avengers trickled into the ward, smiling and congratulating Pietro, till all that was left was...  
" PIETRO!!!" Wanda screamed, pushing the door open so hard it fell off its hinges, but either she didn't notice or didn't care. She ran in, closely followed by vision.  
She ran to Pietro's side and hugged him, crying. In between sobs, she said  
" I missed you so much, Pietro. Please don't leave me again."  
" I w-won't. I promise."  
Pietro looked around the room at the avengers. " so w-what happened? W-What happened to me?  
" what do you mean" Wanda said, pulling away from Pietro.  
"I saw......At least I think I saw... Siren."  
Steve looked at tony, with a ' do you know what he's talking about' face.  
" what's he talking about, Wanda?" He looked at Wanda.   
She looked like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates, and her mouth was hanging open.  
" wha-what! She's- that's not possible. SIREN IS DEAD!" Wanda said, a little bit loud.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from your perspective, I promise.

"I don't get it," Steve questioned, watching Wanda nervously pace the length of the hospital room, scratching at her arm and mumbling under her breath. " Who is Siren and why is she important?" He asked.  
Wanda looked up, around the room, at the concerned faces of her teammates and sighed, shaking her head. She had locked her memories of Siren away deep inside her mind where nobody, not even herself, could find them, but perhaps it was time to finally dig them up.  
“siren is my…” She paused, sitting down next to her brother’s hospital bed. Pietro reached out and grasped Wanda’s hand. He could tell that she needed support, and he was there. He remembered Siren too, and few of there memories with her were pleasant. He squeezed her hand and nodded for her to continue. “Siren is our sister.” She said finally.  
The sound of metal crashing against the ground rang out as Tony whipped around, a look of shock and horror evident on his face. “You guys are triplets?” He half-shrieked. He already had two Maximoff’s that hated him. He REALLY didn’t need a third.  
Wanda glared at Tony. “We aren’t triplets.” She snapped. “She’s four years older than us, and her name isn’t really Siren. It’s…” She paused. “It was Y/N.” Wanda took a deep breath as the name brought blurry memories back.  
\----Flashback----  
Wanda must only have been about eight or nine at the time. She was lying in her small, single bed, staring at the dark walls around her. There was a large window above her bed, with looked out of their apartment building and onto the city below. It was dark, the only light of the room coming from the moon and the city lights. It must have been about ten o’clock. Pietro was in another bed on the other side of their small room. He was asleep, snoring softly. Wanda looked around the room, so familiar and yet, so foreign.  
Wanda feared the dark. Ever since she was a little girl, ever since she could remember, the darkness terrified her. The shadows would contort themselves into fearsome creatures with sharp fangs and piercing eyes, ready to attack her.  
Tonight was no exception. The shadows on the wall were vicious, creating figures and animals. Wanda began to breathe heavily, tears brimming in her eyes. She looked over at her brother, who was sleeping peacefully.  
They both had no idea of what turns their life would take.  
Wanda sat up, rubbing her eyes as if that would make the shadows disappear, when it really just made them worse. She pulled her legs up and over the side of her bed, standing, and slowly made her way towards the open door, tiptoeing as not to wake her brother.  
She left the room, moving down the small, cramped hallway their family shares. She remembers her mother moving down the hallway, looking like a zombie after a long shift at work, her clothes covered in stains and her hair frizzled. She would pass her father as he moved out. They would mumble words of encouragement to each other, and share a small kiss, before moving on.  
A SLAM came from the kitchen, followed by Russian swearing. Wanda jumped back at the noise. She crept down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen.  
“Mother?” She whispered as she poked her head around the corner.  
It wasn’t her mother, instead of the back of a familiar head. The person had long, brown hair, slightly curled at the end. The person was doing the dishes, the radio playing soft music in the background, to which the figure was singing softly along. As the woman turned around, Wanda recognized her.  
It was Y/N.  
“Wanda?” She whispered, dropping the plastic cup back into the water. She walked over to Wanda and knelt down to brush a hand against her face. “What are you doing awake, princezná?” She asked, concerned. "Whats wrong?"  
“I got scared. My room is really dark.” Wanda said, looking down at the ground, embarrassed. “And Pietro snores.” She added, rolling her eyes.  
Y/N giggled. “I know, I can hear him from my room.” She joked.  
“Where are mother and father?” Wanda asked.  
“They’re still out working.” Y/N said, her face falling slightly. Y/N was the one who was supposed to look after her siblings when her parents are at work, which, to be honest, was most of the time. She was used to it by now, but it never got easier to explain to her younger siblings why her parents weren’t looking after them.  
Y/N forced a smile back on her face “But I can help you.” She said cheerfully. “Come on.” She said, patting one of the kitchen stools. Wanda jumped up and watched her sister move around the kitchen, grabbing two freshly washed mugs. “Do you want some warm milk?” She asked, holding up a half-filled carton of milk. Wanda nodded and Y/N poured some milk into a small pot, heating it slowly over the stovetop.  
Wanda cocked her head sideways as she watched her sister bustle around the kitchen. "Why do our parents work so much?" She asked.  
"They work so they can pay the bills for us. We aren't cheap. Living here isn't cheap. They sacrifice their time so we don't have to live on the street." She said, pouring the warm milk into a glass and sliding it towards her. Wanda took it and drank it slowly, wiping her lip.  
"That makes sense." She admitted, nodding her head.  
Y/N downed her milk and grabbed both glasses, placing them in the sink. "Are you ready to go back to bed?" She asked, taking Wanda's hand. Wanda nodded, hopping off the stool and following Y/N back down the hallway. They both reached the doorway and Y/N put a finger to her lips in a 'quiet' gesture. "Let's not wake your brother up." She whispered, opening the door.  
Pietro was still snoring, having changed position so that his leg and arm were hanging off of the side of the bed, almost touching the ground. Y/N crept towards him and gently pushed him back onto his bed. He sturred, waving his arm towards her, but quickly fell back asleep. She stood back up, tucking the sheets in around him, before turning back to Wanda. Together, they made their way across the room.  
Wanda crawled into her bed, sliding to one side so her back was pressed against the stone wall. She patted the opposing side of the small single bed. "Lay down with me." She stated, making it clear that it wasn't a question.  
Y/N smiled and shook her head, but none the less lay down next to her sibling.  
Wanda's eyes began to feel heavy as sleep began to envelop her. "Will you sing your lullaby for me, sis?" Wanda asked, cuddling in close to her sister's chest.  
Y/N smiled, wrapping her arms around her little sister. "Sure, Wanda, I'll always sing to you." She assured, lightly twisting a lock of Wanda's hair around her finger. Slowly, she began to sing a sweet lullaby her mother had taught her at a young age.  
"Hush now, quiet now, its time to lay your pretty head." Y/N sang, her voice sweet and soft as silk. She took another breath and started the second line. " Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." She continued "Hush now, quiet now, close your sleepy eyes... Hush now, quiet now, my how time sure flies." With that, Wanda's eyes fell closed and she fell into a deep sleep.  
Y/N smiled to herself, watching her sister slip into sleep. She tried to be the perfect sister. She tried so hard, to make up for the fact that their parents were never around, but it was difficult, but these moments made it worth it all. She fell asleep herself, the stress of the day slipping away from her, forgotten for now.  
~~~~~~Timeskip (a year or two into the future)~~~~~~~  
"YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO DROP EVERYTHING! I WANT TO HAVE A LIFE TOO!" Y/N screamed, the sound muffled by the thin walls. She was fighting with their parents again, a semi-regular occurrence. Wanda and Pietro were in the kitchen, whilst Y/N and their parents had locked themselves in their parent's bedroom.  
"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK YOU TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR SIBLINGS!" Their mother yelled back, her voice hoarse, she could tell she was almost in tears.  
"IM HAPPY TO LOOK AFTER MY SIBLINGS BUT IM NOT GOING TO TAKE TIME OFF SCHOOL TO DO SO!" She screamed back.  
The rest of the fight was muffled by Wanda placing her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear this, this fighting. It was pure torture.  
Y/N stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing her rainbow purse off of the counter and shoving her keys into it. She stormed towards the door, her parents following her, yelling in Slovakian.  
"I'M LEAVING. I NEED TO BE INDEPENDENT FOR FIVE SECONDS IN MY LIFE." She yelled, slamming the door behind her, leaving the parents shocked and appalled by her behavior. She was acting like a teenager, and she probably knew it, but she was too stubborn to it to apologize. Instead, she left the building, running down the concrete stairs and outside. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she was leaving.  
"Come on, you two," Father said, guiding the twins to the dining table. "let's just eat. Your sister will come to her senses."  
The siblings sat, beginning to eat. The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Before any of them could register what was happening, the sound of explosions rang out, and the building shook violently. "Attack!" Their mother yelled, grabbing the side of the wall to support herself. "Pietro, get your sister and get under your bed!" Their father yelled. "What are you going to do?" Wanda yelled, as Pietro grabbed her wrist and pulled Wanda away. "We will be fine, Wanda, just go!" Their mother yelled, quickly hugging her before pushing her away, towards Pietro. They ran towards there room and dove down. A split second later, an explosion rang out from the sound of the kitchen. 

\---------Back to the present----------  
Wanda shut that memory down. It was too painful, and it led to much darker memories.  
"So what happened to her?" Vision asked.  
"And why have you never mentioned her?" Steve added.  
Wanda shook her head. "It's a long story." She whispered.

"We have some time." Vision said smoothly. "This seems important."


End file.
